The Lotus and The Rose
by lavi-was-here
Summary: It all started with a party invitation that would change Kaoru Bookman's life forever


It all started with a simple party invitation that changed Kaoru Bookman's life forever.

Kaoru Bookman was a simple girl with dark green eyes and red-orange hair that trails to her shoulder blades, but this girl thinks that she isn't special. That is where she's dead wrong, not in her view of herself, but a man that will suddenly turn her life upside down. The morning of the night that would start it all. Kaoru wakes up to the sound of her doorbell. Groaning she stands up, wandering in the direction of the door.

Yawning Kaoru opens the door, to see a boy a few years younger than herself, but it wasn't his height or age that made him stand out. It was the pure white hair he had and his eyes, oh his eyes, a perfect shade of stormy gray. Kaoru looks down at the younger noting his surprise at the red heads height. "Can I help you kid?" she asked, while hearing her cousin fall out of bed with his love. She laughs silently at their yelling. Kaoru looks down to see that the kid is staring blankly at her. "Can I help you kid?" she asked him a second time. "Or are you here to talk to my cousin or his lover?" she added, seeing the kid blink. "Ah right, I am here to deliver this party invitation to all that live in this house hold. My master Lord Kanda would love you guys to attend the ball celebrating his brother Lord Marie's engagement." the albino boy said.

Kaoru reaches down taking the invitation from his hands smiling. "Unfortunately my cousin and his lover are busy tonight, but I will be attending..." she said pausing not knowing his name. "Allen, Allen Walker is my name miss,"Allen said smiling. Kaoru watches the albino leave, before turning to get ready.

Kaoru walks to the bathroom taking a shower, afterward's Lavi takes multiple photos of her as Tyki blow drys Kaoru's hair before styling it himself. After her hair is styled Tyki takes over taking photos of her as Lavi does his cousins make up. Kaoru watches both Lavi and Tyki leave for work as she wave them goodbye.

-10 Minutes Later-

Kaoru locks the front door slipping her keys in the pouch belted to her leg putting her keys in next to her pocket knife. She walks over to the cab she had called, as she gets in she hears both men ask her where she's heading to. Kaoru hands her invitation to the blond with stitches over his mouth, seeing him nod and tell his brother where to go. Kaoru pays the men heading towards the door. She shows her invitation to a girl with green pig tails at the entrance, the woman opens the doors bowing.

"Introducing the arrival of Lady Kaoru of the Bookman clan," a tell pale man with black hair and his face covered by his white bang announced when Kaoru stepped in. Going down the stairs Kaoru notices a fat man staring at her with a creepy grin on his face. She looks away from the man, creeped out deeply, she walks over to the table taking a drink from the refreshment table. Kaoru looks to her left seeing a tall man with braided hair and head phones on his ears and that he is blind, noting that he is Lord Marie. She walks over to him "This is a wonderful party Lord Kanda has thrown for your engagement," she said making the smile on her face evident in her voice. "Thank you miss Bookman, I think my brother would love to meet you," he replied smiling, the last part making Kaoru blush and say really. She sees him nod before excusing himself to find his fiancee. Kaoru feels the hairs on her neck rise, turning around she sees the fat man from before holding his hand out"May I have this dance child?" he asked.

Kaoru stares at the man, shaking her head, but feeling him take her hand anyway. "I won't take no for an answer... you damn kid." he said. The red head looks around for help, noticing that the man known as The Millennium Earl had taken her outside towards his car. "Let me go, you old man!" she shouts moving her free hand to the knife at her leg. She notes his grip tighten.

Kaoru bites her lip feeling the Earls grip on her wrist tighten almost enough to break the bone. She twists herself when she feels his grip loosen when he gets to his car, swinging her leg into his side wrenching his hand off her wrist while also sending him flying across the fancy lawn. Kanda walks outside to find one of the guest's his brother said he may like, when he steps backwards on instinct as the Earl flies past him landing in the side of the shed. He turns his head towards the way the Earl had flown seeing a red headed girl with her leg in the air from the kick, before watching her lower her leg to the ground slowly. Kaoru holds her wrist, a sudden gust of wind making her hair sway ti the side both lotus and rose petals falling into her hair.


End file.
